A Winter Day
by Hinagiku Ai
Summary: May hasn't seen Drew in over a year. When winter comes by she sees an all to familiar face once again.


It's winter, the season I most hate. It's always cold, snowing, raining and there is frozen ice where you can slip and fall flat on your face or behind. There is absolutely nothing fun about this weather.

"May! Come on, come and play!" Max yelled out as he grabbed another handful of snow.

May, who was standing at the porch, arms crossed, huffed.

"No way, it's cold and you still want be to play with _snow_."

Max shrugged, "Well, you're only cold because you're standing like a complete idiot."

May huffed before looking around to see many cheerful laughing and kids playing with snow.

She sighed, "Winter is just no fun when _you're_ not around..."

"Hey May!" shouted a happy go lucky voice. May turned to see her friend Ash along with Misty.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Ash walked up with Misty following.

"To keep a good friend company." May half smiled, _'I guess I still have them' _

Misty patted May's shoulder, "Don't worry, he'll come back." May nodded, but her heart didn't believe that, it had been two years since he left. No contact at all between each other.

"May!" another bubbly voice came about. May grinned when seeing her blue-haired friend Dawn with Paul beside her.

"We're coming to cheer up a gloomy Grinch!"

May frowned, "Yeah, thanks Dawn." Dawn giggled before running up to Max and engulfing him in a hug.

"He just gets cuter by the day!" Max tried squirming out of Dawn's arms,

"Let go!" Dawn released Max and went up to hug both Misty and Ash.

"I didn't know May already has company!" Paul walked up greeting everybody.

"Well, Ash decided to pass along." A snowball hit Ash square in the face, Max started laughing.

"Max! You'll pay for that!" Ash ran along and started playing a snowball fight with Max. Misty smiled before smirking and deciding to join in. Ash currently holding a snowball was once again smashed with snow.

"Who—Misty!" Misty giggled before reaching for more snow.

"It's war!" declared Ash. Dawn who was analyzing the scene squeaked when she saw a snowball come her way.

"Paul!" she was fast enough to hide behind Paul.

"Ugh-oh" Max whispered as he saw Paul glare and bend to get snow.

Ash yelled, "Now it's war world two!" Misty dodged the snowball and laughed knowing it had hit Ash.

"This isn't fair!" Dawn was quick in joining in on the fun. May stood watching her friends having fun.

"So much for company." but she couldn't help but smile. She was to focused on the scene before her that she didn't notice a green-haired person grabbing a handful of snow. _'Looks fun, maybe I should join' _when May turned to her right she was hit with cold snow.

"Hey! Who did that!" she demanded as she cleaned away the snow. When she looked up, her eyes widen. There...before her was the person she dearly missed and hadn't seen for what seemed like centuries.

"Drew..." she whispered.

"Why is it you're the only one standing on a porch and not playing? That's not like you at all May." Drew flashed a grin, May bit her lips as tears started forming.

"It...it really is you."

Drew did his signature hair flip, "Of course, unless you think you're going insane." May's legs started running toward him instantly.

"Drew!" she ran until she made contact with his body, tumbling them both to the ground. Drew, now on the cold snow chuckled.

"Now I know I was missed." May sobbed on his coat.

"Of course! You idiot!" Drew smiled and embraced May.

"Well this idiot is sorry for not keeping contact."

May looked up, with her red eyes, "That idiot has a lot of making up to do!"

Drew sat up and pinched May's cheeks, "I know, but hey I did promise to come back."

May sniffed, "It took you forever!" Drew stood up as well as May.

"Yeah I know...I could have come back earlier." May looked straight into Drew's green eyes.

"What?" Drew started walking forward with May behind him.

" I sort of wanted to see if you would miss me if I was gone long." May growled.

"Drew! You teased me with something like that!"

Drew whistled, "Of course not!" Dawn and Misty face their boyfriends and glared. Paul and Ash gave a puzzled look and asked, "What?"

"If you ever do that, you're dead." Dawn and Misty said in unison. They nodded not wanting to argue on the matter.

"Drew! You're so dead! Toying with my emotions!" Drew was sitting on the porch laughing as May came stomping toward him.

"Sorry May! I won't do that again!" May huffed, she was angry yet filled with joy with Drew's presence. Drew grabbed May's wrist and whispered in her ear.

"I lied, it actually did take me two years to come back." May huffed yet again.

"Drew!" Drew smirked, "Now that was me teasing you."

"Then why did you take long!"

"May, you go back to your hometown to a mother who hasn't seen her only son in weeks, months, years. It's not so easy for her to let go again." May blinked before giggling. "Aw, you're mom didn't want her little Drewy to leave home again."

Drew flushed red, "Hey!" May and the rest laughed.

"Welcome back." May said as she pecked Drew's cheek. Drew though didn't satisfy himself until he stole a kiss from May.

"May." May turned and was met with Drew's lips on top of hers. Whistles and romantic sighs were heard along with one 'yuck' from Max. They were just glad that May and Drew were together again.


End file.
